Just another gift
by slopes
Summary: It wasn't a ploy to win his favor, just a smile. Gruvia. Very short one-shot.


_A quick little insight into Juvia's mind. It was an intro to a story I had a bit written, but the story may or may not actually be pursued. It's simple, and that is fine. _

* * *

Yesterday was another batch homemade bread. Today was a sketchbook of hand drawn portraits of the Northern icy peaks. They had cost nearly all of her last mission's earnings, but Juvia simply couldn't resist.

For one thing, the ink and graphite sketches reminded her instantly of Gray; he'd even probably be able to name some of the mountains. Second, the artist had been one of those rustic merchant vendors, living out of his cart and traveling the world, searching for something greater than mankind deserved. Foolish, Juvia thought, but he was part of the handful in this land who kept daydreams alive, and for that she would support him.

There was no point to a world without love, hope, imagination, some belief in the impossible.

So she bought the book without bargain, held it close to her chest beaming over her own contribution to the man and his type, and scampered off to share it with her love. Gray of course, had been in the guild hall, locked in another tussle with Natsu, trying to prove his brazen masculinity once more.

Humans could claim to be advanced as much as they wanted, but not really. So many times their disputes were most easily solved with these sorts of skirmishes. Hand and fist, rather than mind on mind, and yet they still claimed the power of the brain was above all. She'd only believe that when there were no more wars or useless deaths.

Until then, Juvia would revere the importance of staying in good shape. Out of respect for Gray and Natsu's debate, she waited patiently, albeit with some cheers for her man.

The round of wrestling finished quick, with Gray walking off always the winner in her eyes, though also with a clean bloody tear in the skin above his left eyebrow. She cornered him then, slipping into his path at the precise moment.

He couldn't leave without purposely ditching her, something her love would never intentionally do; but if Juvia felt at all guilty, it was for not taking the slight pause as an opportunity to embrace him as well. As Gray leaned back, hands in his pocket with every self-controlled ounce of aloof, Juvia knew she had lost the chance. She held out the book, excitedly, anxiously hoping he would not only accept the gift, but enjoy it as well.

He did. And because of that simple fact, she did as well.

True to her suspicions, he could name some of the peaks, the artist's skill being precise and the details thorough. Gray easily gave her a list of twenty or so names and their corresponding black lined images. She only remembered eight or nine, but learning mountains was not the intention.

Gray sparkled as he flipped through the rest, pointing fast fingers at each page and pausing after each name as if there was more to say, but he never would. She knew those shinnying eyes, the look of fond recollection. It amazed Juvia just how much Ur, Gray, and Lyon had traveled, trained, and seen in their few years together. It sounded like endless vacation, or work, probably both.

He was kind of at a loss for words when she gave him the book, it was definitely meaningful to him, an unwarranted gift, and obviously expensive, but she would not accept it back. Not for him, and not for anyone else. This was a gift tied to family; the glue that held people together made life valuable.

So Juvia had pulled the book from Gray's arms, and tucked it into the pocket of his coat.

"Sure the sketches are pretty to Juvia, but for Gray they bring back memories and love. You keep it darling." And for a moment, his cheeks turned rosy pink, but whether it was from their proximity or the overly affectionate gesture, she could not tell.

But, oh, it was fun pushing his buttons, and she was quickly learning all the ways to do so. Spending so much time around him, confronting him, loving him, gave her endless opportunities; she should be damned had she not learned one or two intimate things about the cold man yet.

Thus it had become a game of sorts, making Gray blush and defrost, seeing just how far she could go with innuendos, getting a little payback for his subtle and not so subtle rejections while still trying to prove to him there was something between them.

She would get to him, eventually. Ice always turned to wate_r._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
